Bitter Love
by Chiho Nanoyuki
Summary: Aku yakin kalian sudah sering mendengar kata-kata ini, Cinta itu pahit.. fic pertama di fandom Eyeshield 21 XD RnR ya? senpai-senpai! mohon bantuannya!


_Aku yakin kalian sudah sering mendengar kata-kata ini, _

_Cinta itu pahit.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bitter Love**

**© Chiho Nanoyuki**

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Story Alert: Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, Ikkyu Pov, GaJe, Don't Like Don't Read!**

Awal aku melihatnya saat tim ku, Shinryuji Naga melawan Deimon Devil Bats. Apakah di antara kalian semua ada yang pernah merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ada? Ayo, tunjuk tangan! Itu pertanda bahwa kita _one heart_–Satu Hati-. Ya, saat aku pertama melihat, jantungku serasa berdesir dan aku seolah-olah tak ingin mengalihkan wajahku dari wajahnya. Perhatianku terbagi, antara jalan nya pertandingan dengan sosoknya yang duduk di pinggir lapangan seraya menunjukkan muka cemas.

Ck, sialan bocah monyet satu ini. Ia membuat pikiranku harus seratus persen fokus pada jalan nya pertandingan. Apakah si monyet ini tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta? Tapi, HEI! Bocah monyet ini cu—tidak, bocah monyet ini hebat! Dia seakan-akan ingin memberitahu padaku bahwa ia tidak boleh di remehkan. Ah~ memang benar, dia tidak boleh di remehkan. Tapi, aku ingin melihatnya juga! Siapa tahu, setelah pertandingan ini berakhir aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi? ARGH!

.

.

.

PRIIIIIIIIIT!

Apa? Peluit sudah berbunyi?

"_Pertandingan dahsyat pada second half, dengan skor akhir 36 VS 35, saat ini akhirnya! Akhirnya yang dapat mengalahkan dewa kanto yang tak terkalahkan adalah…"_

"_DEIMON DEVIL BATS!"_

"YA-HA!" aku mendengar teriakan si iblis Deimon.

Ku lirik ke arah kelompok Deimon, ku lihat tim Deimon sedang melempar-lemparkan tubuh kecil Sena Kobayakawa, sang Running Back Deimon Devil Bats. Lalu ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arah bangku untuk manager, pemain cadangan dan juga pelatih. Ku lihat di sana, dia sedang tersenyum bahagia.

Cukup sampai di situ, aku melihat Agon jatuh terduduk, lalu dia berbicara,

"Dengar, sampah." Desisnya, "Turnamen musim semi tahun depan, akan ku hancur kan mereka!"

Lalu, Unsui angkat bicara, "Ya, mulai sekarang kita punya banyak waktu. Ayo lakukan.. _dragon fly.."_

Sembari berjalan, aku dengar Agon berkata, "Kalian juga. Kalau kalian tidak ikut, kita tidak akan menang." _Nani_? Apa benar yang dia bicarakan? "Sampah yang tidak mengikuti, akan ku bunuh di bawah air terjun!" ancam nya

"Agon!" ujar ku kagum

Ah~ dia bisa juga percaya pada tim nya..

Hei, Agon, aku tahu kau orang yang baik.

Ku tolehkan kepala ku ke arah bangku tim Deimon, ahdia sudah pergi…

.

.

.

Hari ini aku datang menonton pertandingan Hakushu Dinosaurus VS Taiyo Sphinx. Kelihatannya hebat. Aku dengar di Hakushu terdapat seseorang yang dapat membunuh para QuarterBack. Seperti apa sosok orang itu?

Aku duduk di antara Unsui dan Agon. Agon masih kesal akibat kekalahan kami kemarin, tapi biarkan. Nanti juga balik seperti semula. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru stadion Tokyo mencari sosok nya. Dimana para Deimon itu? Cih, apa mereka tidak datang?

"Oi, Ikkyu! Mencari apa kau, hah?" tanya Agon dengan nada khas nya.

"_Nande_? Ano.. ti—tidak! Aku tidak mencari Deimon!" ok, Ikkyu! Kau bikan si jenius Kanto lagi!

"Memang aku berbicara tentang Deimon, hah? Oohh… Ada seseorang yang kau suka ya di Deimon?" Tanya Agon lugas.

Aku diam. Antara mau berbohong dan jujur. Bohong, aku akan mati. Jujur pun sama. _Kuso_, buah simalakama!

"Hei! Jawab aku! Kenapa malah diam, sampah!" hardik Agon seraya menarik kerah baju ku cepat.

"Aaahhh! I-iya! Ada orang yang ku suka di Deimon!" jujurku seraya memejamkan mata.

Perlahan, Agon melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah baju ku. Segera aku menundukkan kepala ku, takut melihat wajah Agon. Bisa ku pastikan saat ini dia sedang mengernyit, bingung.

"Kau lucu, Ikkyu." Dengusnya.

Dia menganggap ku bercanda.

"Terserah, aku jujur. Aku jatuh cinta pada Mamori Anezaki." Ucapku seraya menyeruput minuman yang tadi ku beli.

"Kau serius?" hardik Agon kembali.

"Ya. Sangat serius." Jawab ku mantap.

"Pandangan lurus ke depan arah jam 9. Di sana ada dia." Agon memberitahu ku dengan nada bosan.

Sontak, aku tersedak dan segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah yang Agon ucapkan tadi. Ahhh benar ada dia…

Cantiknya dia, malaikatku.

.

.

.

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di halaman sekolah saat istirahat. Tidak berbekal apapun aku duduk di bawah pohon halaman belakang Shinryuji. Hah, sudah berapa hari aku tidak bertemu dengan nya?

"Aku beri kau tantangan!" ucap suara khas dari samping ku.

Agon.

"_Nani_?" jawab ku tidak mengerti.

"Kau harus menyatakan cinta mu pada sampah manager itu pada saat Deimon memenangkan Christmas Bowl. Bila kau berani, dan mengatakkan nya langsung di depan ku dan para anggota Deimon aku akan berubah. Bila tidak," Agon sok menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Bila tidak, apa?" tanya ku malas.

"Bila tidak, kau harus memberi ku uang berapa pun yang aku mau!" perintahnya.

Aku mendengus, "Bila Deimon tidak menang Christmas Bowl?" aku mengutarakan pertanyaan kembali.

"Ya, tidak jadi. Susah sekali. Sudah ya, aku ada kencan! Sampai jumpa!" ucap Agon seraya berjalan meninggalkan ku sendiri.

"Cih, pamer sekali," umpat ku.

"Apa kau bilang, Ikkyu?" teriak Agon dari kejauhan.

E-eh? Dia dengar!

"_Nani?_ Tidak! Bukan apa-apa! Ha-ha sudah ya! Aku mau ke kelas!" mari kita ambil langkah seribu!

.

.

.

Aku lagi-lagi menonton pertandingan American Football. Kali ini, Hakushu Dinosaurus melawan Deimon Devil Bats.

Aku melihat nya lagi-lagi di penuhi raut cemas. Aku terus memperhatikannya tanpa memperdulikan pertandingan. Aku yang biasanya sibuk mengomentari ini dan itu tentang jalan nya permainan kali ini bungkam, dan hanya sesekali berceloteh. Aku harus memuaskan rasa rindu ku pada sosoknya. Rambutnya yang coklat dan segala hal lain dari nya. Aku tidak pernah merasa begini merindukkan seseorang.

Tiba-tiba stadion menjadi heboh seketika, aku segera mengalihkan wajah ku dari sosok nya dan beralih ke lapangan. Di sana terbaring sang iblis Deimon. Youichi Hiruma sang QuarterBack. Aku bertanya pada Unsui apa yang terjadi padanya, ternyata Gaou sang monster Hakushu telah mematahkan lengan kanan Hiruma. Waw, itu pasti sakit.

Hal ini membuat ku sedikit jengkel, Mamori –wanita yang ku cintai—tampak benar-benar cemas. Aku masih bisa memakluminya. Mungkin itu hanya kecemasan yang sebatas teman atau apalah. Tapi, mengapa Mamori harus menemani Hiruma di ruang rawat?

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa menit pertandingan berjalan, Deimon yang tampak sudah putus asa dengan skor yang tertinggal lumayan jauh dari Hakushu. Jelas saja, tanpa QuarterBack, American Football tiada artinya. Dan yang lebih aneh, Mamori tiba-tiba saja memberitahukan sesuatu sesaat sebelum ia menemani Hiruma. Pengganti Hiruma adalah, Sena Kobayakawa si Runner Back. Huh, memang dia bisa?

Selang beberapa menit Sena menjadi QuarterBack, Hiruma kembali. Dengan tangan kanan yang di gantung. Apa dia mau bermain dengan tangan kiri? Konyol.

Dan, yeah. Itu benar. Dia bermain dengan tangan kiri. Ah. Bisa ku lihat kecemasan yang mendalam di wajah Mamori. Cih.

.

.

.

Pertandingan ini terasa amat lama. Sekian lama aku menunggu hasil akhir akhirnya tanda itu berbunyi juga. Tanda selesai nya pertandingan dan penentuan siapa yang akan ke final. Ku lihat papan score, selamat Deimon Devil Bats, kalian maju ke final.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba aku di suruh untuk melatih Deimon. Akhirnya aku menyetujuinya. Bukan hanya karena aku baik. Tapi, aku ingin mengambil kesempatan bertembu dengan nya. Yeah, aku memang licik,

.

.

.

Aku melatih si Monyet, eh? Maksud ku Monta. Aku terus melatih nya. Tetapi, beberapa hari kemudian ia tak latihan kembali. Aku bingung, apa dia menyerah?

Setelah beberapa hari kebolosan Monta, Sena datang menemui ku, meminta sarung tangan yang ku pakai saat melawan Monta dulu. Setelah di jelaskan maksudnya dengan senang hati aku berikan sarung tangan itu. Dengan nama ku yang tertera di dalamnya. Dia bolos hanya karena kurang percaya diri menghadapi anak dari Honjo, tokoh yang dulu membuat nya berusaha agar hebat dalam bermain Baseball.

.

.

.

Muncul juga hari itu, hari dimana Deimon melawan Alexander. Tim dimana Eyeshield 21 yang asli berada. Nama asli Eyeshield 21 itu adalah Yamato. Dia adalah pemain sempurna seperti Shin. Tapi, aku yakin. Sena bisa mengalahkannya! Dan, lihat itu Taka Honjo. Bocah yang membuat semangat Monta 'sedikit' menurun di karena kan kurang percaya diri. Ayo monta! Aku mendukung mu! Ingat latihan yang sudah ku berikan pada mu!

Waw, lihat QuarterBack Alexander itu! Dia wanita! Dan namanya, Karin. Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada nya! Cinta ku hanya untuk Mamori.

Oh Tuhan! Aku baru ingat! Taruhan ku dan Agon waktu itu! Tidaaak! Deimon! Jangan lah menang! Eh? Aku ga boleh begitu ya? Ah! Terserah lah!

.

.

.

Apakah kalian akan percaya di kala aku mengatakan Deimon menang? Jika tidak, kalian harus belajar untuk mempercayai omongan ku karena, Ya. Deimon menang.

Dan aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari Agon di sebelahku.

.

.

.

"Ayo! Lakukan sekarang, Ikkyu!" perintah Agon seraya mendorong-dorong tubuh kecil ku dengan badan nya yang 'wow'.

"A-apa sih, Agon! Aduh, iya tunggu dulu!" seru ku keras.

Saat sudah di depan tim Deimon, dan bersiap-siap berbicara dengan seluruh anggota Deimon yang menatap ku heran aku mendengar suara,

"Hiruma, jangan di sini!" seru Mamori, malaikatku.

Ku arah kan wajah ku pada Hiruma-Mamori yang sedang, ekh! Berpelukkan. Shock, aku bertanya,

"Hiruma dan Mamori?" tanya ku pada tim Deimon.

Jumonji yang menjawab,

"Belum tahu ya? Mereka pacaran!" seru Jumonji.

DEG!

"Agon, berapa yang kau mau?" bisik ku seraya menundukkan kepala.

Bisa ku rasakan Agon yang menyeringai padaku.

.

.

.

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, Agon menyuruh ku mengikuti World Cup. Aku hanya mengangguk lesu. Dan anggukkan ku hanya di balas tepukkan kuat di bahuku.

Hei, untuk seorang Agon, dia tidak tahu bagaimana sakit nya bilang cinta pertama mu bertepuk sebelah tangan! Kalau aku wanita, aku masih menangis! Padahal kejadian itu sudah berakhir seminggu yang lalu, tapi luka di hati ku tidak akan hilang. Luka ini..

Akan ku bawa mati.

.

.

.

Aku menjadi CornerBack berbarengan dengan Taka. Huft, baguslah aku dapat rekan yang 'setara'.

.

.

.

Hei, siapa yang kira? Tim Jepang bisa mendapat skor seri dengan Tim Amerika? Ini kebanggaan untuk Jepang. Hasil yang lumayan. 45 dengan 45.

Aku melihat dirinya dengan Hiruma, berpelukkan. Walaupun sakit, perlahan-lahan aku harus bisa mengubur perasaan ini. Sebelum perasaan ini berkembang lebih besar, dan lebih jauh.

.

.

.

_**2 Tahun kemudian**_

Aku sudah kuliah. Tidak, aku tidak satu kuliah dengan Agon. Aku berbeda dengan nya. Dan, dari kabar yang ku dengar, Mamori satu kuliah dengan Hiruma. Yaitu di Saikyou. Apa mereka memang.. tidak bisa di pisah kan?

Jika kau bertanya pada ku apakah aku sudah melupakkan nya, jawabannya: **belum.** Jika kau bertanya padaku apa aku sudah mencoba menahan rasa cinta ku pada Mamori agar tidak berkembang jawabannya: **Ya. **Jika kau bertanya apa kah itu berhasil jawabannya: **Ya. **Jika kau bertanya apa kah aku masih amat sangat mencintainya walau perasaan ini sudah ku tahan sekuat mungkin, jawabannya: **Ya, masih.** Jika kau bertanya lagi, artinya: **kau cerewet.**

2 tahun setelah World Cup berakhir aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Rindu? Jelas. Tapi, hanya dengan cara berhenti memikirkannya dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menemui nya adalah hal yang paling tepat jika kau ingin menahan rasa cinta mu terhadap seseorang atau mencoba melupakkannya. Seberapa besar dan sakitnya aku mencoba melupakan Mamori, kenyataan ada, **Sulit.**

Apakah kau tahu, faktanya adalah..

_**Mencoba melupakan seseorang yang paling kau cintai adalah hal tersulit dah tersakit yang ada di muka bumi ini.**_

..

.

.

.

Saat aku sedang menimbang akan membeli komik Kuroshitsuji atau Kekkaishi seseorang menepuk bahuku,

"Ikkyu Hosokawa, bukan?" sebuah suara manis memanggil nama ku.

Aku berbalik dan terkejut, "Eh?" dia Mamori..

"Ah, ternyata benar! Ingat aku? Aku Mamori. Manager Deimon Devil Bats dulu.." ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya. Itu hal yang tidak perlu sebenarnya, karena aku selalu mengingatmu

"Ya, aku mengingatmu." Jawab ku.

"Sedang apa di sini, Ikkyu-kun?" tanya nya.

Aku menunjukkan kedua komik yang ada di tangan ku, "Komik." Jawab ku singkat.

Sepertinya dia mengerti maksudku. Ya, tentu saja. Apalagi hal yang paling di sukai para lelaki selain komik, dan olahraga?

Ku lihat Mamori mengangguk singkat.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya ku.

"Aku sedang menemani Hiruma membeli buku. Karena Hiruma memilih bukunya lama, aku berjalan-jalan saja. Dan, malah bertemu kau." Jelasnya seraya tersenyum.

Hei, apa bahasa cewek bila mereka melihat senyum lelaki yang dia suka? Ah ya, boleh kan bilang aku berkata..

Aku terbang dan meleleh?

"Oy, Mamori, aku cari-cari kau! Ayo, aku sudah selesai! Eh? Kau? Si tahi lalat sialan kan? Senang bertemu kau! Ayo, Mamori, kita pulang!" seru Hiruma.

"Ah iya. Sabar! Sampai jumpa, Ikkyu-kun! Senang bertemu kau lagi!" ujarnya seraya pergi dan melambaikan tangan.

Aku membalas dengan kikuk.

Saat dia sudah jauh, aku berbisik di tengan keramaian toko buku,

"_Aishiteru.._"

Dan, cinta itu memang pahit.

Dengan begitu, tulisan ini..

Aku akhiri.

**FIN**

**Chiho's Note: **Hore! Jadi! Fic pertama di fandom eye21! Sebenernya dari dulu mau buat, tapi ga ada ide. Tiba-tiba setelah baca fic **Cinta Ikkyu **karya **Sapphire Schweinsteiger** aku langsung dapet ide! Dan jadi lah cerita ini.

Makasih banget buat **Scarlett Yukarin **yang udah ngasih ide buat judul XD

Kalau masih ada kekurangan bilang lewat review! Aku mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan yang kalian ga suka, aku baru di fandom Eyeshield 21 ini. Dan maaf kalau OOC. Aku memang kurang menjiwai karakteri di Eyeshield 21.

N.B: Maaf, kalau rada beda. Aku udah mulai lupa cerita Eyeshield 21. Hehe -_-v

Review ya?

**Sign,**

**Chiho Nanoyuki, 17 Januari 2011, 19.09 WIB**


End file.
